Lloyd Claus Is Coming to Town
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town". It will appeared on Youtube on December 25, 2019. Cast: *Baby Kris Kringle - Baby Lloyd (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Young Kris Kringle - Young Lloyd (Lego Ninjago) *Adult Kris Kringle - Lloyd (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Chief Tui (Moana) *Jessica - Moana Waialiki (Moana) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Sina (Moana) *S.D. Kluger - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Topper - Private (Madagascar) *Winter Warlock - Uncle Grandpa *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Terminus (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Grimsby - Hoagy (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *The Doctor - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Dingle Kringle - Radley (Secret Millionaires Club) *Wingle Kringle - Jones (Secret Millionaires Club) *Bingle Kringle - Matt (Cyberchase) *Tingle Kringle - Kent (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Zingle Kringle - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Tanta Kringle - Barbie (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Townspeople - Various Humans *Nervous Homeowner - KnowsMore (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Dasher - Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Dancer - Lippy the Lion *Prancer - Adult Kovu (The Lion King Simba's Pride) *Vixen - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Comet - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Cupid - Xiro (Noah Ark (2007)) *Donner - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Blitzen - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Rudolph - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Ebenneezer Scrooge-like Man - The Grinch (The Grinch (2018)) *Department Store Worker - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *CEO Businessman - Walter Hobbs (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) *Burgermeister's soldiers - Various Warriors From "Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian" *Children - Various Kids *Townsmen - Various Men *Townswomen - Various Women *Animals - Various Forest Animals Scenes Index: *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 1 - Newsreel/Introduction *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 2 - Baby Lloyd *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 3 - Making Toys/“The First Toymaker to the King” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 4 - Lloyd Starts His Journey *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 5 - Lloyd Comes to Town/“No More Toymakers to the King” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 6 - Meet Moana/“Be Prepared to Pay” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 7 - Lloyd in Trouble *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 8 - Lance Turns Good/“One Foot in Front of the Other” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 9 - The Magic Snowball/Lloyd Delivers More Toys *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 11 - “My World is Beginning Today” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 12 - Moana's Escape Plan/Lloyd Grows Whiskers *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 13 - Lloyd Changes His Name/Lloyd and Moana's “Wedding Song” *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 14 - New Home/Thomas Edison Makes a Resolution *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 15 - Finale *Lloyd Claus is Coming to Town Part 16 - End Credits Movie Used: *Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Rise of the Guardians *Hotel Transylvania 1, 2 & 3 *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian *Pete's Dragon (1977) *The Lego Ninajgo Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Open Season 1 & 3 *Uncle Grandpa *Secret Millionaires Club *Cyberchase *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Barbie: Dreamtopia *Lego Ninjago *Madagascar Series *Pinocchio *The Peanuts Movie *Early Man *Teen Titans Go! *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Moana *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *The Lion King 1 & 2 *Timon and Pumbaa *Noah Ark (2007) *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Lion Guard *The Grinch (2018) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Santa Clause is Comin' to Town Movies Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movies-Spoofs Category:Santa Claus in Coming to Town Movies-Spoofs